


Forgotten

by snowezrogers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Mpreg, Other, Pregnant Louis, Pregnant Niall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowezrogers/pseuds/snowezrogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Louis have been raped by Drew and Dean, twin exes of Taylor Swift. An unsuspecting Harry Styles has no idea. Zayn and Liam  find out and step up to be the dads for their friends. But can they really survive being parents without Harry to help them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Louis left the interview with a frown and immediately strayed from the other boys. He always did this lately. Liam, Zayn, and Niall were concerned. While Harry looked like he couldn't have a care in the world as he daydreamed of his girlfriend. Niall sneered at the thought of Taylor Swift and Zayn and Liam noticed and both grabbed Niall's hand before he could run and leave with Louis. But his small hands wriggled from their grips and Niall went after Louis, catching up with him and he started panting as he got into Louis's car and Louis patted his back gently.

"She's hurt me too, Ni. It's okay." Louis said as he took Niall's hand while drove out of the parking lot, their fingers entwining.

"What did she do to you?" Niall asked softly, starting to fall asleep as Louis rubbed his thumb over the back of his hand.

"Her old boyfriend, Drew, showed up at my hotel room one night four months ago. He raped me." Louis said softly.

"Drew's brother, Dean, raped me four months ago too." Niall said, looking into the cobalt eyes that landed on his icy ones for a second before they were back on the road.

"Drew got me pregnant." Louis said in a steady voice, even if he was dying inside.

"Dean got me pregnant." Niall whispered, tears running down his face.

"Oh, Niall..." Louis whispered, sadness blossoming in his beautiful cerulean blue as Niall's own blue crystal eyes leaked tears into the seat next to him.

"She sends me messages every morning, Louis. Telling me how worthless I am and that I deserved this to happen to me." Niall whispered, sobbing into the seat. Louis kissed the back of his hand and held Niall's hand as gently as possible.

"It's okay, Niall. Ignore her, spend more time with me, love." Louis said.

"How can I trust you not to hurt me like Dean did?" Niall asked brokenly.

"I love you, Niall. I promise I'll treat you like a proper princess." Louis said, lacing together their fingers as Niall smiled and fell asleep in the passenger seat. Louis took Niall to the hotel they were staying in and gently woke Niall up so they could walk in hand-in-hand just to tease Harry. Niall smiled at Louis's brilliance and he agreed, both of them holding hands as they went inside and passed by Harry and his bitch in the lobby. That night, both boys slept in the same bed, just simply cuddling and smiling as they held hands still while they felt each other's baby bumps.

"We can't keep the secret much longer, Lou." Niall said.

"Yeah, I know. We'll only get bigger, don't remind me. I'm still getting over being this big." Louis groaned playfully. Niall snickered and laughed softly.

"I feel fat too, Lou. We have to live with it for five more months." Niall said, still smiling as he chuckled softly at his own joke.

"Yeah, Ni. Now sleep." Louis said, smiling as he and Niall fell asleep together, both curled to each other for comfort as they held one hand and the other rested on the other's swollen stomach.


	2. Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall and Louis have been raped by Drew and Dean, twin exes of Taylor Swift. An unsuspecting Harry Styles has no idea. Zayn and Liam find out and step up to be the dads for their friends. But can they really survive being parents without Harry to help them?

The next morning, Louis woke up to a yell at him and he rubbed his eyes and looked up at a pissed Zayn while Niall was pinned down by his hands by Liam and was struggling to fight away with tears staining his face and his face a paler shade than normal.

"Let me go! I feel sick!" Niall yelled.

"Let him go! He's gonna throw up!" Louis snapped at the two. Niall was released and he ran to the bathroom and collapsed to his knees in front of the toilet, puking his poor tiny guts out into the toilet before Louis found tears in his eyes when he heard Niall falling over from the exhaustion of the stress to his whole body from fighting to get away from Liam. It broke his heart to hear Niall so hurt by theit own bandmates. Niall gave a soft groan as Liam picked him up and carried him out and back into the bedroom, laying him down on the mattress and pinned him again, hands next to Niall's head. Niall didn't fight this time, too weak from puking and not even having eaten yet. Louis grabbed for Niall's hand and finally managed to lace their fingers together, tears going down his face.

"Ni, are you okay?" Louis asked worriedly.

"I feel dizzy." Niall whispered. Zayn looked in Niall's eyes. He could see the ceiling spinning in Niall's vision. He pushed Liam away and got off Louis.

"Get him something to eat. We took it too far." Zayn said.

"Took what too far!?" Louis snapped at him, holding Niall's hand and running his fingers through Niall's hair and holding Niall's head to his chest, holding him away from the other two bandmates.

"Taylor sent me and Liam photos of you and Niall sleeping together. Of your stomachs. She made it look like you two were pregnant." Zayn said. Liam came back in with some food for Niall. Niall ate fast, getting it all down before he curled to Louis, falling asleep from exhaustion. Louis set him down on the bed.

"Well, Zayn, Liam...you see, me and Niall...we ARE pregnant. Me from Taylor's old boyfriend Drew and Niall from Drew's twin, Dean. We're both four months along." Louis explained nervously. Both boys' eyes went sympathetic and Louis sighed. He didn't want their sympathy, he wanted their help for him and Niall, not their annoyance.

"Lou, we're so sorry..." Liam said softly.

"You made a pregnant person fight against you for God knows how long before I woke up and you made him throw up. And now he's exhausted and has barely anything inside him but his child." Louis snapped at them. He shifted Niall off his shoulder and onto the bed and pushed Zayn off the bed and onto the floor. "He's anorexic, you know! He just got over it before the pregnancy started and he hasn't had morning sickness until now!" Louis yelled at them. Guilt showed itself in their eyes and Louis glared at them for a few minutes before he looked at Niall and his whole body when numb to his pregnant friend's sleeping form laying splayed on the bed, vulnerable. His anger just drained right out of him and he took Niall into his arms, rocking him like a child. Niall gave a soft noise and he buried himself into Louis's arms and then stopped moving as steady breathing started again and Louis looked at Zayn and Liam. "I'm sorry for getting so angry at you two. It's been stressful with Hazza being gone with Taylor so much." Louis said, a little bit of himself dying inside as he said her name. He knew she'd stolen their Harry and they likely weren't getting him back.

"It's okay." Zayn said, getting up and hugging Louis and Liam followed suit and did the same.

"We'll help you and Niall as much as we can." Liam whispered into Louis's ear and Louis smiled softly as he fell asleep on Liam's shoulder.


	3. Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall and Louis have been raped by Drew and Dean, twin exes of Taylor Swift. An unsuspecting Harry Styles has no idea. Zayn and Liam find out and step up to be the dads for their friends. But can they really survive being parents without Harry to help them?

Two months later, Harry had so obviously been with his girlfriend for so long that he'd forgotten about the group of best friends that was in back England on a week or so off. Liam and Louis grew a tighter bond than they'd had before as Liam cuddled with Louis at night. Zayn and Niall's bond had grown stronger too, Zayn talking to the baby most of the time telling it how he was it's Daddy and Niall had so obviously fallen in love with him along the way somewhere. Liam could only smile when he saw Louis up making breakfast for them all in one of Liam's shirts and a pair of sweatpants. Liam came up behind him one day during the fifth month of pregnancy and put his arms around Louis's waist, giving him something stable to lean on. Liam had then began falling into the same pattern as Zayn, talking to the baby at the same time, but opposite side of the couch, as Zayn spoke to Niall's baby. Niall and Louis's pregnancies got big fast, both growing out to the size of looking like they'd each swallowed a volleyball. Harry never noticed the pregnancies though, he only showed up for the concerts and then it was almost as if he'd disappeared again. Six months into the pregnancies, Louis was making late lunch with Liam holding him up while Niall and Zayn cuddled on a couch watching Harry Potter.

"We should take you two to get ultrasounds." Zayn suddenly said.

"What? Why?" Niall asked.

"Because, we can see the babies that way." Zayn said. Liam gently rubbed over Louis's baby bump. It was around the size of a volleyball by now. Liam thought it was so adorable to be able to feel the tiny human he was talking to all the time.

"Lou, we should do it." Liam said against Louis's neck.

"I wanna see the baby too. I think we should." Louis said.

"I wanna see why I feel to tired all the time." Niall said against Zayn's shoulder.

"It's because you're pregnant, babe." Zayn said. "Anyway, I'll call Louis's doctor and schedule appointments for you two." Zayn said, getting out his phone and dialling the number.

"This is Dr. White's office, how may I help you?" A sweet voice filtered through.

"Yes, could you schedule appointments for two of my friends to be seen?" Zayn asked.

"Of course. And their names are?" The female asked.

"The first one is already a patient of hers. Louis Tomlinson." Zayn said.

"Okay, Louis can be seen today at four. The other?" She said.

"Niall Horan." Zayn said.

"Niall can be seen at four fifteen." The woman said. "May I ask what the appointments are for?" The woman asked.

"Ultrasounds, both of them." Zayn said.

"Oh, so Niall is female and Louis is finally pregnant!?" The receptionist asked.

"No, both are male." Zayn said.

"Oh, Niall is transgender then." The receptionist said.

"No, Niall has never been female." Zayn argued, looking visibly angry that she couldn't just understand that Niall and Louis were the same with their situations.

"Oh! He's like Louis then!" She finally said on the other end.

"Yes, he's like Louis." Zayn said, sighing from the idiocity of this girl and Niall looked uncomfortable with the situation, laying back on the couch, apparently unable to sit up. Niall gave a laugh, he probably looked like an upside down turtle.

"Okay, the times are set, have a nice visit." The receptionist said and Zayn hung up and helped Niall up to a seated position.

"When do we go to Dr. White?" Louis asked.

"Four for Lou and four fifteen for Nialler." Zayn said.

"That's in a half hour." Liam said as Zayn helped Niall up to his feet. Niall went over to Louis.

"Let's all get busy eating Lou's delicious cooking then." Niall said and pecked Louis's cheek and Louis smiled at him.

"You always love my cooking, Ni." Louis said smiling as he put some of the chicken on a plate and handed it to Niall. Liam pecked Louis's cheek too and smiled as he then pecked Louis's lips.

"I love you." Liam said.

"I love you too, Li." Louis said and pecked him back. Louis gave a soft laugh as he gave Zayn a plate and then handed a plate to Liam before he turned off the stove and put everything onto a plate and gave it to Zayn to put on the table before he sat down next to Niall. "You're still beautiful." Louis said, wiping away a piece of chicken from Niall's cheek with his thumb.

"I'm eating, Lou." Niall said.

"Doesn't mean you're not beautiful." Louis said, running his fingers through Niall's hair as he kissed Niall's cheek as the Irishman blushed beet red. Zayn and Liam smirked from across the table.

"It's a really good thing they get along." Liam said.

"I know." Zayn said.


	4. Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall and Louis have been raped by Drew and Dean, twin exes of Taylor Swift. An unsuspecting Harry Styles has no idea. Zayn and Liam find out and step up to be the dads for their friends. But can they really survive being parents without Harry to help them?

A half hour later, Liam watched, holding Louis's hand as the oldest band member got his ultrasound done.

"Your babies are perfectly healthy, Louis." Dr. White said.

"Babies? There's more than one?" Liam asked, looking shocked.

"Yes, there are identical triplets in here." Dr. White said.

"Dear God, this is gonna sink faster than the Titanic." Liam said in exasperation.

"Okay Louis, you're free to go unless you want to know the genders." Dr. White said.

"No, but can I get some pictures?" Louis asked.

"Of course. Stay still." Dr. White said and Louis stayed perfectly still as she took a picture the triplets. Louis smiled as she handed him the picture and Liam helped him wipe off the gel off Louis's stomach before helping him sit up. Louis smiled at the picture of the babies that were inside him, living and moving. He loved them already.

"Come see me next month, Louis. And tell Niall to come back." Dr. White said. Louis nodded as Liam helped him down off the medical table and out to the waiting room.

"Ni, your turn. She wants you back there." Louis said. Zayn helped Niall up as Liam and Louis waited for them. Niall layed on the bed nervously as the doctor did his ultrasound.

"Niall, you're having quadruplets." Dr. White said.

"Really? There's four?" Niall asked, looking at the screen.

"Yes, see?" Dr White said and counted the four children on the screen for him.

"Oh, man. This world will be hell in three months." Zayn groaned, hand over his eyes as he still peeked out at the screen to make sure it wasn't a joke.

"Yeah, there's four. Would you like to know the genders?" Dr. White said.

"No, I wanna wait." Niall said quickly.

"I'll give you a picture. Stay still." Dr. White said and Niall stayed perfectly still as the doctor took a photo of Niall's kids before she handed him the photo. Niall smiled as he looked at the photo. His own children, the children made of his very own flesh and blood. Zayn wiped the gel off and kissed Niall's forehead before helping him sit up and pull his shirt down. "Be sure to come back next month for a check up." Dr. White said as Zayn started to walk Niall out.

"Yes ma'am, will do." Zayn said as he led Niall out to the waiting room. Louis smiled and took Niall's hand.

"How'd it go, babe?" Louis asked as he laced their fingers together, walking out.

"I'm having quadruplets." Niall said smiling.

"I'm having triplets." Louis said, with a bright smile as he walked to the car with Niall's hand in his own.

"They're identical." Louis said, smiling as bright as possible.

"I don't think quadruplets can be identical." Niall said, playing with his bump.

"This is so weird how this is happening like this." Liam said.

"I know, but Drew and Dean are identical twins and Niall and Louis have identical reproductive systems. It is possible for this to happen several times to them if they decide to fall in love with another set of identical twins not just get pregnant together. They could build a whole family like the Duggars but with only children they've had at the same time from random people." Zayn said.

"I'll stick with you three, thanks." Niall said as they started driving home.


	5. Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall and Louis have been raped by Drew and Dean, twin exes of Taylor Swift. An unsuspecting Harry Styles has no idea. Zayn and Liam find out and step up to be the dads for their friends. But can they really survive being parents without Harry to help them?

Three months later, Harry had not come home in five months. He was watching the news with Taylor leaning against him, his arm over her shoulders as they cuddled on the couch watching the morning news.

"In other Breaking News, One Direction has tweeted pictures that have blown up the internet once again. The photos are of band members, Niall Horan and Louis Tomlinson, titled 'Niall and Louis's Kids'. Band members Zayn Malik and Liam Payne claim Niall AND Louis to both have given birth at the same time last Wednesday and have also tweeted that they hope that fans can accept Niall and Louis's children. Niall has apparently had quadruplets, two boys named Neakeil Loghan and Nachton Lennox and two girls named Nuallan Larena and Nimaine Lunete. And Louis has had triplets, one boy, named Nentres Lamont, and two girls named Nighean Leitis and Nathara Lezlie. The last names of the children are unknown at this moment." The female news anchor said.

"That's a lot of kids. I sure hope their band members will help them out." The male news anchor said. Taylor turned to him with confused eyes.

"They were pregnant?" Taylor asked.

"I didn't know." Harry said.

"Well, I hope that the fathers will help them at least." Taylor said, hiding a smirk and evil laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neakeil Loghan, Nachton Lennox, Nuallan Larena, Nimaine Lunete, Nentres Lamont, Nighean Leitis, and Nathara Lezlie are Scottish names just because I like them and they match. I like matching names.


End file.
